why?
by cpneb
Summary: What happened to Camille Leon after the 3rd Annual Fannies, and why did she start her high-profile crime sprees? Here’s a tiny glimpse into a piece of Camille’s past…. Note: this story is not endorsed by the Angst Monster....


_**why?**_

Disclaimer 1: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame storywriter51 for this tale (yes, it's the same person that brought me the plot bunny for "The Right Cure"). kt would have dispatched the elusive bunny, but ja took her home after she passed out: it seems that she was trying to win a drinking contest with Joss Possible and sparkling grape juice after her and her father's win for Best New Writer at the 3rd Annual Fannies. Dr. Anne Possible has informed ja, Wade, Slim, and me that both ladies just needed to "sleep it off" and that they should be just fine in a day or two….

Disclaimer 3: The Angst Monster does not endorse this story; he's been too busy laughing at Joss after the SGJ (sparking grape juice) incident. You have been warned.

* * *

**A/N Forward: **

* * *

Questions:

What happened to Camille Leon after the 3rd Annual Fannies, and why did she start her high-profile crime sprees?

Here's a tiny glimpse into a piece of Camille's past….

* * *

**why**

* * *

"So, Camille," the prison counselor smiled as Camille Leon scratched at the offensive jumpsuit that she wore. "Tell me what made you changed from burglary to high-tech crime," she continued, taking more notes

Camille stroked Debutante's tummy as she lay in Camille's lap, and her cat responded with a loud purr. "Well, Doctor Morgan, it was an incident with Moses," she began, and Debutante's ears popped up.

"Moses?" the Doctor stopped writing and stared at the inmate.

"Yes, Moses," Camille laughed.

She stopped for a few moments as she formed the story in her head, and then she continued…

* * *

"It was a Tuesday night, and I had broken into a house. I clicked on my flashlight and shone it around, looking for valuables, when I spotted a high-end portable media player. I picked it up and, just as I dropped it into my bag, a strange, disembodied voice echoed from the dark, saying, 'Jesus is watching you.'"

"Well," Camille laughed nervously as she remembered her reaction, "needless to say, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I clicked off my flashlight and froze, still as a statue, for several seconds.

"I didn't hear anything for a few minutes but air blowing up from the vents in the floor.

"'I must have been dreaming,' I thought, so I shook my head and decided that I was taking a spa vacation after the next job, and clicked my flashlight back on to resume searching.

Camille paused for a second as she continued to stroke Debutante's tummy before she continued….

"After a few minutes more of searching, I found a picture with a safe behind it.

"'Amateurs,' I muttered as I swung back the picture to reveal the Smarty-Mart safe placed into the wall."

"How did you know-" the Doctor began, but Camille laughed and cut her off.

"D'OI: the label was still on it, as was the original combination code from the factory," she laughed. "Anyway," Camille continued, "as I swung the safe door open, I heard that voice once again, speaking as clear as a Waterford crystal being gently tapped by a Sterling silver knife: 'Jesus is watching you.'"

"Well, now, I was freaked out to the max, and I shone my light in the direction of the voice. Finally, in the corner of the room, my flashlight beam came to rest on –

"a parrot? The bird flapped its wings open as if to ward off the flashlight.

"Did you say that?" I hissed at the parrot.

"Yep," the parrot confessed, and then it squawked, "I was just trying to warn you, dear," the bird continued.

I relaxed and smiled. "Warn me, huh? Who are _**you**_ to be warning _**me**_, anyway? What's your name?"

"I am Moses," the parrot replied and ruffled its feathers.

"Moses?" I repeated, more than a bit surprised. "Moses? What kind of people would name a bird 'Moses': some sort of religious freaks?" I laughed.

"The same kind of people," Moses began, and I heard a soft, low growl come from behind me, "that would give the name 'Jesus' to their pet guard dog Rottweiler," the bird laughed as Debutante and I screamed…."

* * *

"When the police finally came, an hour later, Debutante and I were crouched on top of the Steinman Grand Piano, holding on for dear life, and that darn dog was pacing around the piano. I swear it was laughing at us," Camille added as she stroked Debutante's stomach once again. The Doctor looked at the cat, and she would have sworn that the animal was about to have a panic attack, just as if it had understood every word that Camille had said.

The door opened, and a guard stepped inside and stood quietly, waiting for the signal.

"I guess it's time, Camille," the Doctor stood, walked over to the pet carrier, and opened the door. Debutante jumped down and strolled into the carrier, closing the door behind her and looking through the bars with a sad face of longing and resignation. The guard walked over and picked up the carrier, then walked over to Camille. Camille stood, and the three exited the room.

The office door closed with a silent slam, and the Doctor laughed as she stood.

"I guess, this time, Moses saves," she smiled as she walked behind her desk and opened the bookcase door with her personal pictures in it: her husband, her children, and her pets –

"Goooood little doggy," she laughed as she picked up the picture of the Rottweiler and kissed it.

* * *

**Author's afterward:**

* * *

A little something extra for you, the readers, published a few days after the Fannies.

* * *


End file.
